Rebirth in Death
by PlatypusAssassin
Summary: Overcome with feelings of betrayal over the event of his death, Naruto gives into his anger and transforms into a creature of nightmares. AU Bleach x over, Hollow Naruto, strong, smart, dark Naruto


**Chapter 1: Death**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be such a retard**_

_**A/N: Sorry to anyone that was waiting for a new chapter, but don't worry, that will be coming out soon. I have made a few adjustments, and filled in a minor plot holw in the middle that was pointed out to me by a reviewer. Anyway, this is an M rated story, so if you don't like violence, blood, and/or sex, then what the fuck are you doing reading this story? If you completely disregard this, that is your decision, but i don't want to hear you bitch about the content in my story. However, if you find something that needs editing, point it out, and I'll fix it.**_

_**On with the story, now presenting the new and improved first chapter of Rebirth in Death.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Naruto felt rage boiling inside of him. He had been betrayed, and although it wasn't the first time something like this had happened, this was most definitely the worst.

The only person he had ever trusted had sold him out to the enemy. His own adoptive grandfather had sold him off to the enemy. If he had been here right now he would have said it was for the greater good, that he would be saving the village, just like his father had done.

He gave a bitter laugh. What a fucking joke. He didn't give rat's ass about the village like his father, the great 4th Hokage, had. He couldn't believe that he had trusted that man. After every beating he would sit by his bed with that smile on his face and tell him how it was going to get better and how the villagers just needed time to get over their pain. They never did. And the worst part was that they never gave him the courtesy of death. They would always leave him there in some alleyway, hanging on to life by the smallest strand. If it hadn't been for his tenant he would have died years ago.

But that was irrelevant now, nothing mattered now. All that mattered now was revenge. As he stared down at his dead body he felt his rage starting to boil again, promising a release from the pain he was feeling right now. He wanted so desperately to just dive in, give himself over to the emotion, but he knew he had to think straight, for now at least, there would be time for revenge later.

He looked around himself, taking in the cavern that his body was located in. It was carved roughly out of the rock in roughly a circular shape. At what he assumed was the front of the cavern stood a giant statue with nine eyes. Standing on the statues ten fingers were the people he had been sold out to. Akatsuki, or something like that. As he looked at them he remembered how he had gotten himself into this situation.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

His team had been doing those meaningless D ranked missions for weeks now and was seriously getting bored. What did weeding some lazy civilian's garden have to do with being a ninja? They were supposed to be out there fighting off enemies and killing rogue ninja, not doing meaningless chores.

So when he had walked into the mission assignment office he had, had a plan to hopefully get a harder mission so that he could see what he was capable of. So when the Hokage had told them that they were getting yet another D ranked mission, he had taken advantage of the situation and yelled about how it was pointless to waste their talent on the chores they were doing and not so politely demanding that the Hokage give them a better mission.

The Hokage had just smiled as if expecting this turn of events. He should have recognized that smile. It was the same smile that he gave him every time he told him it would be okay, that he didn't know who his parents were, that he didn't know why the villagers did what they did, every time that he lied.

He had handed Kakashi-sensei the scroll that was supposed to be a simple C ranked escort mission to wave country. Kakashi just opened the scroll and silently read over it. When he had finished reading he looked up at the Hokage who gave him a small nod as if confirming something that had the man confused. The man seemed to relax at this and thanked the Hokage for being so kind as to offer his team a mission like this so early in their ninja careers.

After that the Hokage had told a man standing in the corner of the room to get the client from the waiting room. When he came back he was leading a clearly drunk man. The man just looked them over and commented on how they looked weak and useless. After a small altercation between him and the old man Kakashi had told them to go meet at the gate in 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was ready to leave for their mission with Kakashi actually on time for once. After Kakashi did a last minute check to make sure they all had everything they would need they moved out.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the road when they passed two puddles. As soon as they passed the puddles, they contorted and morphed into two ninja that immediately attacked Kakashi. After wrapping him up in the chain that protruded from their gauntlets they quickly yanked on the chain and right their before their faces, Kakashi was ripped to shreds.

Sasuke quickly reacted and threw a shuriken and kunai, pinning the attackers to a tree. Before they could react Sasuke was on them again, kicking both in the head. As they fell limply to the ground, Kakashi reappeared and tied both of them up.

After Kakashi had taken care to make sure that the enemy ninja were secure he turned to Tazuna and promptly began asking him about the true nature of the mission. When he had concluded telling his sob story Kakashi turned to his team and asked them if they wanted to continue. Sasuke let out a noncommital grunt, Sakura simply went along with Sasuke, and Naruto screamed about how he would never back down.

With that finished they continued along the road to Wave Country until they reached the body of water separating Wave from the mainland. Getting on a boat they proceeded to cross the water in silence as the thick mist around them blocked everything from view. When the boat man said that he could take them no further they exited the boat and continued to walk to Tazuna's house.

It was when the reached a small lake of sorts that everything went to hell. They were walking along the road when Kakashi had suddenly told them to duck just in time to avoid getting beheaded by a giant zanbatou that imbedded itself into a tree behind them.

Turning towards the blade the group saw a man with bandages from the waist up. Kakashi seeming to recognize him, began to tell his students about who he was. With everyone's attention focused on the man in the tree, everyone failed to notice the black clad form that dropped in behind Naruto. The mysterious figure landed silently behind him and quickly knocked him out and in the same movement slung him over his shoulder and leapt off into the trees.

The man carried Naruto for what felt like days, stopping only to eat and quickly rest before moving off. Throughout all of this Naruto was unaware of what had happened to him.

After about two days of travel the man stopped in front of a cave that was blocked off by a giant boulder. Putting down Naruto he quickly flashed through hand seals and placed his hands on the boulder. For a moment nothing happened, then with a resounding groan, the rock began to shift.

When the entrance had been revealed, the man once again picked up Naruto and carried him into the cavern. Depositing Naruto on the floor he quickly jumped up to one of the ten fingers of the nine eyed statue. Seeing that everyone was ready, one of the shadowed figures commanded everyone to begin the process.

* * *

_**Current time**_

And now he found himself in this situation. Watching as the soul of probably the only creature who he could ever trust with his life was forcibly ripped from his body. Albeit the only reason that he trusted the fox on that level was due to the fact that if he died, so did the fox. But that was now irrelevant. The sealing seemed to be coming to a close and as the fox's soul was eaten by the statue, the center-most eye on its head opened.

Naruto began to feel that rage boiling in him again as he watched this transpire, not being able to do anything. And this time he gave into it. He let all of his feelings of despair, betrayal, loneliness, anger, hate, he let all of them consume him. As they washed over him he noticed a growing pain in his chest. He looked down to see a chain protruding from his chest, and at the end of the chain the links appeared to be eating themselves. Despite how this should have frightened him, he remained calm, almost seeming to welcome whatever was happening to him.

As the chain ate more and more of its self, the pain continued to grow, almost growing unbearable. When the chain had shortened to a length of about a couple of inches to the plate imbedded in his chest, he fell to the ground on his knees an opened his mouth, letting out a blood curdling scream.

The last chain finished its meal and with a flash the plate vanished, leaving a hole over his heart in its place. As soon as the plate disappeared, a white fluid began to gush out of the hole. As it covered his body he began to grow and morph. His face was soon covered by the fluid and the rest of his body soon followed.

As the process came to close, the new Naruto tried to stand to his feet, only for it fall to his front legs. He looked down, front legs? He shrugged, it didn't matter, there were ten very powerful signatures in this very room. He licked his lips, it was ironic, the very people who had not five minutes ago killed him, would now have the honor of being his very first meal in his new body. Giving his oblivious prey a feral smile he charged at them.

With a flash he was on the first one, quickly ripping its head from its shoulders. He quickly swallowed the head, quickly swallowed the rest of the body and turned to the next one. He leapt into the air and speared the next one through the gut with one of his claws. He lifted the struggling man into the air and opened his massive jaw, dropped the man whole into his throat.

He continued on like this, each death equally as gruesome as the last. With each body that he consumed, he felt himself growing stronger, and while the occupants of the cavern tried to fight back, they found it awfully hard to hit something that they could not see or hear.

Finally it was just him and a strange man with his face covered by an orange mask. This man was by far his hardest kill and even seemed to be able to slightly see him with the damnable red eye of his.

* * *

_**Madara POV**_

Madara looked around frantically trying to find his allusive enemy. Feeling a slight shift in the wind he threw himself to the left hoping to avoid the attack. He was not so lucky as his mysterious assailant speared him through the thigh., pinning him to the ground. He felt three more claws slide into his other leg and both of his arms, preventing him from escaping. As he lay there on the ground pinned to the ground, he finally got a glimpse of what his attacker looked like.

It appeared to be a dragon of sorts, red in color, easily measuring 30 feet from snout to tail tip, and at least 10 feet at the shoulders, with a hole at the base of its neck. Folded to its back were a pair of tattered wings, and covering its face was a skull like white mask. All of the teeth were exposed and there were two horns growing from the back of the mask.

As he stared up at the face of his death, he reflected back on how all of this had come to be. He had heard of the Konoha jinchuuriki a couple of years back, but at that time he had neither the man power nor the necessary personal power to do anything. Then he had met Pain. He and the man had fought and although in the end Madara had come out on top, Pain had done more damage to him than any of his opponents in the past had done. After that little incident Madara and Pain had set up a mutual partnership, with the same goal in mind. End war across the nations forever by using the power of the bijuu to cause so much damage that nobody would ever want to go to war again after seeing all the destruction that they could cause. But first they needed to collect the tailed beasts.

Then the opportunity to get the most powerful of the beasts presented its self. He had heard about the boy's growing boredom with the chores that the village called missions from his spies within the village, so he had guessed that the boy would eventually get bored and demand something better. So he and Pain had gone to Konoha. They had gotten an audience with the council and Hokage, and they had taken full advantage of this situation. They told the people on the council that they would gladly take the boy off their hands, playing off the fact that the old coots seemed to have an extreme dislike for the boy.

The Hokage, however, was harder to convince. He seemed to be one of the few people in the village to care for the boy to a certain extent. So they had had to pull out their trump card. They had given the Hokage an ultimatum, give us the boy, or everyone in the village dies. The Hokage had given them the boy on a silver platter. He could not, after all, let his personal feelings for the boy get interfere with the well-being of the village. And just like his successor, the 4th Hokage, he had sacrificed the boy's life in exchange for the village, seemingly not caring about the repercussions it might have on the life of the boy.

So they had set up a false mission. When the boy asked for a harder mission they would grant his wish and send him outside of the village for a fake mission. It had worked brilliantly, and in anticipation of the extraction of what was supposed to be the most difficult bijuu to acquire he had gathered all of the members of Akatsuki to one location to participate in person. And although having all of the members of the Akatsuki in the same location was a very dangerous prospect, Madara had been confident that there would be no complications in the process. And there hadn't been. Everything had gone smoothly until the boy's body had fallen limply to the ground. Not five minutes after their accomplishment the invisible creature had showed up and proceeded to devour all of his subordinates.

And now he was the last one. He looked up at the mask of the creature on top of him. It was an image of something from a nightmare, and unfortunately, this was the last image he saw before the jaws of the beast descended on him and he was torn asunder.

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

Naruto felt the new power coursing throw his body as he finished devouring the last of his killers. This new power, it was, to say the least, absolutely amazing. After finishing them he had felt, sated, he guessed would be the word. Despite this he knew, by instinct, that he would have to eat again in the near future.

A small tug at the back of his mind shook him out of his thoughts. He looked around the room, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Seeing none he simply disregarded it. Then it came again, stronger this time. Figuring it wasn't an external disturbance, he closed his eyes and looked into his mind to see if it was in there.

As he searched his mind he felt a foreign, something, in the back of his mind. He reached out to it, and before he could react it flashed out and surrounded him in a flash of light. When the light cleared, he was gone from the cave, the only indication he had ever been there were the blood stains from his meals.

* * *

_**Hueco Mundo**_

With another flash of light , Naruto appeared in the middle of a barren desert with a few twisted, bone white trees spotting the landscape. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of this new land. Immediately a new 6th sense was bombarded by several signatures that felt very similar to those of the ones that he had just eaten. He could only guess that there were others out there like himself, and they seemed to be just waiting to be eaten. With a feral grin he set off in the direction of the nearest presence.

* * *

_**And so concludes the first chapter of **__**Rebirth in Death**__**. Tell me what you think of it. And if you're wondering, this chapter is the only one that will take place in the Narutoverse. **_

_**If you see misspellings or faulty grammar in the story that I missed, please point them out to me so that I can fix them.**_

_**I'm also currently looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, send me a message.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Ankokugai**_


End file.
